


oh worm???

by the_fifth_marauder101



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Michelle Jones, Bisexual Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Cinnamon Roll Ned Leeds, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Crack, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fanboy Peter Parker, Fix-It of Sorts, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Irondad, Is Tony Stark ok?, Karen (Spider-man: Homecoming is a good bro, Karen (Spider-man: Homecoming) is a queen, M/M, Memes, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones has siblings, Michelle Jones is a mess, Multi, NO ONE KNOWS, Ned Leeds is sus, Ned has a BTS phase because I say so, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Rouge Avengers Pardoned, Social Media, Suddenly Peter cannot do math, Texting, The midtown trio has one braincell and usually MJ or Ned has it, Tik tok references, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a genius and NO ONE SHOULD EVER FORGET IT, Tony Stark is not allowed on tik tok, Tumblr References, Typos, angsty, at least that's the end game, because I say so, brain pop, but crack, did I mention there is gay, for good reason, gen-z humor, implied/mentioned break downs, maybe ooc idk, maybe this is based on my gc maybe it isn't, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like thanos (as he deserves), questionable music taste, references, so many references, this is only because the author also cannot do math, vine references, y'all can't prove ANYTHING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fifth_marauder101/pseuds/the_fifth_marauder101
Summary: The Avengers are being pardoned, and Peter just wants Mr. Stark to have less worry lines and more laugh linesif you know what I mean~~~Yet another group chat avengers fic!
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Steve Rogers
Comments: 55
Kudos: 127





	1. intro to chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sbider has named the chat Murder, I Guess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031463) by [itsthatkindofblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthatkindofblue/pseuds/itsthatkindofblue). 



> this is mostly crack, uh, enjoy!

  
  


* * *

_Users:_

** avengers ** ([old] avengers GC) 

**you know who I am:** Tony 

**Rogers:** Steve 

**THOR:** Thor

**hulkie <3:** Bruce 

**bird brain:** Clint 

**ms. widow:** Natasha

* * *

_PRE MAIN FIC_

** avengers ** ([old] avengers GC) 

**you know who I am:** k welcome

**bird brain:** tf

**ms. widow:** Stark what is this

**Rogers:** what is this app

 **Rogers:** how did it get on my phone

**you know who I am:** don’t worry about it

**ms. widow:** did you mass download this app and add us to the server

**you know who I am:** perhaps

**ms. widow:** i’m deleting 

**you know who I am:** no wait

 **you know who I am:** fury said to keep us in contact

**bird brain:** and?

**you know who I am:** i like discord so i made this server so we can talk

**ms. widow:** why’d you really do it

**you know who I am:** ...

 **you know who I am:** rhodey dared me to

**ms. widow:** fine

**bird brain:** can I change my user

**you know who I am:** no 

**ms. widow:** no

**bird brain:** :(

* * *

**avengers** (old avengers GC) 

**you know who I am:** did y’all hear about thor’s little rendezvous with his scientist buddies

**ms. widow:** fury about had an aneurysm how could i not

**THOR:** I AM SRRY FOR WORRYINGYOU FRIENDS

**you know who I am:** point break did you not get the phone i sent you

**THOR:** THEWHAT

**ms. widow:** custom phone 

**ms. widow:** made by tony

 **ms. widow:** large god proof screen

**bird brain:** the one he rambled about for WEEKS

**you know who I am:** ring a bell?

**THOR:** NO

**you know who I am:** so that’s what i forgot to do

**bird brain:** classic

**you know who I am:** hey :(

**you know who I am:** oh shi

 **you know who I am:** agine loojinim

**bird brain:** ???

**ms. widow:** tony did you have a stroke

**you know who I am:** you’d like that wouldn’t you

**ms. widow:** yes

**Rogers:** yes

 **Rogers:** (joel)

 **Rogers:** *joke

**you know who I am:** joel

**ms widow:** joel

**bird brain:** joel

**Rogers:** …

 **Rogers:** you all are mean

* * *

_POST CIVIL WAR_

** avengers ** (old avengers GC) 

**you know who I am:** hey

 **you know who I am:** none of you will read this

 **you know who I am:** but just

 **you know who I am:** jfucks i cant

~~~~

**you know who I am:** ok I’m hurt

 **you know who I am:** I’m sad

 **you know who I am:** I’m angry

 **you know who I am:** I never wanted any of this to happen

**you know who I am:** there’s so

 **you know who I am:** there’s just so much i would hve dne diffeanert

**you know who I am:** jfvks i cryng

~~~~

**you know who I am:** sorry 

**you know who I am:** hospital drugs am i right

**you know who I am:** i’m tired

 **you know who I am:** i

**you know who I am:** i just wanted us to be better. stop hurting people. 

**you know who I am:** god it’s so late here

 **you know who I am:** i can’t sleep

**you know who I am:** the tower’s too quiet

 **you know who I am:** and cold

**you know who I am:** siberia’s terrifying me 

**you know who I am:** i can’t even look at red white and blue anymore

**you know who I am:** god i sound like a baby

**you know who I am:** none of you will see this

 **you know who I am:** i-

 **you know who I am:** i’m sorry

**you know who I am:** i miss you

**_[you know who I am_ ** _has removed 5 members from server]_

**you know who I am:** bye

* * *


	2. intro to chaos 2: electric booglalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teen shenanigans that drive the plot :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentioned mental breakdown in scene 3

* * *

  
  


Users: 

**rat** **chat** (midtown GC)

**simp of simps, peter:** Peter

**eyes of heaven, ned:** Ned

**slayer of p-word, mj:** MJ

* * *

**rat chat** (midtown GC) 

**simp of simps, peter:** what if I just didn’t do my english essay

 **simp of simps, peter:** then what

**slayer of p-word, mj:** then perish

**simp of simps, peter:** :(

**eyes of heaven, ned:** you could always take the L

**simp of simps, peter:** mayhaps

**simp of simps, peter:** :((

**slayer of p-word, mj:** stop that

**simp of simps, peter:** :(((

**slayer of p-word, mj:** i can literally hear the Sad Peter Parker Noises™

**simp of simps, peter:** i don’t make sad noises!

**slayer of p-word, mj:** i mean you literally do but go off ig

**simp of simps, peter:** :(!!!

**simp of simps, peter:** ned!!!

**eyes of heaven, ned:** …

 **eyes of heaven, ned:** sorry peter

**simp of simps, peter:** betrayal

**slayer of p-word, mj:** love you, mwah

* * *

**slayer of p-word, mj:** i have an idea

**eyes of heaven, ned:** refer to rules

_| Quote: “8. no more plans to prank flash at lunch”_

**slayer of p-word, mj:** i no longer have a plan 

**simp of simps, peter:** man am i glad we made that rule after the macaroni incident

**slayer of p-word, mj:** i’m not

**simp of simps, peter:** i know

* * *

**slayer of p-word, mj:** self care is picking off ur nail polish when you break down mid procrastination

**simp of simps, peter:** well how else are you going to get the polish off

**eyes of heaven, ned:** uh

 **eyes of heaven, ned:** nail polish remover

**slayer of p-word, mj:** shut

**simp of simps, peter:** alskdkkdj 

**simp of simps, peter:** ok but real talk, if u need us to come cuddle I’ll slip outta psych np

**slayer of p-word, mj** : nah it’s cool

 **slayer of p-word, mj:** i’m fine now

 **slayer of p-word, mj:** i might need to steal your pink polish tho

**eyes of heaven, ned:** oooo new color???

**slayer of p-word, mj:** well

 **slayer of p-word, mj:** it is Valentine’s season v soon

**simp of simps, peter:** *narrows eyes*

 **simp of simps, peter:** you don't like seasonal themed capitalism

**slayer of p-word, mj:** listen 

**slayer of p-word, mj:** beauty is pain

 **slayer of p-word, mj:** also nails are the exception

 **slayer of p-word, mj:** especially since i do them myself

**eyes of heaven, ned:** peter stop teasing

**simp of simps, peter:** sowwy

**slayer of p-word, mj:** it k <3

**simp of simps, peter:** <3

* * *

**slayer of p-word, mj:** I just shooed all my siblings out of the downstairs area so I could pull out my secret s’mores stash and make myself some, only to then hide in the laundry room and eat them

 **slayer of p-word, mj:** off the freezer

 **slayer of p-word, mj:** bc I don't wanna make like 6

**simp of simps, peter:** now I want s’mores

**slayer of p-word, mj:** imagine not having a secret s’mores stash

**simp of simps, peter:** :(

**slayer of p-word, mj:** peasant 

**eyes of heaven, ned:** are you guys fighting again

**slayer of p-word, mj:** no

**simp of simps, peter:** no babe

**eyes of heaven, ned:** hmmm

* * *

**simp of simps, peter:** I HAD AN IDEA

**eyes of heaven, ned:** hmm?

**slayer of p-word, mj:** wow that’s the first

**simp of simps, peter:** shut

 **simp of simps, peter:** …

 **simp of simps, peter:** do you wanna hear 

**eyes of heaven, ned:** yes

**slayer of p-word, mj:** ofc

**simp of simps, peter:** ok so I was with Mr. Stark in the labs, and you know how they’re working on pardoning the rouge avengers 

**eyes of heaven, ned:** yee

**simp of simps, peter:** well he said stuff about how it’s been a while since he’s talked to the rest of the avengers

**slayer of p-word, mj:** wonder why

**simp of simps, peter:** zip

 **simp of simps, peter:** anyways he seemed like really down about it so I said 

**simp of simps, peter:** ‘well why don’t you, like, text them’

 **simp of simps, peter:** you know, like an idiot

**eyes of heaven, ned:** ah mood

**simp of simps, peter:** anyways that conversation ended with Mr. Stark getting a faraway look in his eyes 

**simp of simps, peter:** and then he said ‘mayhaps’ 

**simp of simps, peter:** to which i precede to lose my shvt 

**simp of simps, peter:** but the point isssss

 **simp of simps, peter:** the avengers should have a group chat

**eyes of heaven, ned:**!!! 

**eyes of heaven, ned:** yes!!!

**slayer of p-word, mj:** no

**simp of simps, peter:** :(

**eyes of heaven, ned:** :(

**slayer of p-word, mj:** didn’t they fight and almost kill each other

**simp of simps, peter:** they didn’t almost kill each other! 

**simp of simps, peter:** wait

**slayer of p-word, mj:** mmm hmm

**simp of simps, peter:** shut 

**simp of simps, peter:** it doesn’t matter!

**slayer of p-word, mj:** mmm kinda does

**simp of simps, peter:** mr stark really seems to miss them

**eyes of heaven, ned:** proof?

**slayer of p-word, mj:** what is this? tumblrjajljldja

**eyes of heaven, ned:** poor thing, walked right into an electrical fence while speaking

**slayer of p-word, mj:** ALKJDJFGFH SHUT UP YOU THREW YOUR PENS AT ME

**simp of simps, peter:** no but real shvt, it think it would be good for him

**slayer of p-word, mj:** well he just a Sad Old Man™ 

**slayer of p-word, mj:** maybe he should socialize

**eyes of heaven, ned:** is it bullying ironman hours again?

**slayer of p-word, mj:** i reserve the right to make fun of that Old Man™

**simp of simps, peter:** ok do you agree

**slayer of p-word, mj:** ah well what the hell

 **slayer of p-word, mj:** sure

**eyes of heaven, ned:** sounds god peter!

 **eyes of heaven, ned:** good*

**slayer of p-word, mj:** sounds god

**simp of simps, peter:** sounds god

**eyes of heaven, ned:** shut

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i was supposed to post this last monday but if y'all know... it snowed in the US deep south and my power was out for like all of last week for me. v stressful but I'm safe and well, thankfully! 
> 
> i'm a lil sad bc one of the scenes was supposed to be posted before valentine's day but whatever, time is an illusion 
> 
> also THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SWEET COMMENTS Y'ALL ARE THE BEST MWAH
> 
> hope you enjoyed and see y'all next monday!!!


	3. vine and brain pop, what a combination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which peter has a point™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know if the links work babes!!!

* * *

Users: 

** rat chat ** (midtown GC) 

**simp of simps, peter:** peter

**eyes of heaven, ned:** ned

**slayer of p-word, mj:** MJ

** a child. NO ** (Irondad + Spiderson GC) 

**chïld:** peter

**NO:** tony

* * *

** rat chat ** (midtown GC) 

**simp of simps, peter:** is febreeze flammable

**eyes of heaven, ned:** no

**slayer of p-word, mj:** i don’t like how fast you replied to that

**eyes of heaven, ned:** google

**slayer of p-word, mj:** thats what they all say

* * *

** a child. NO ** (Irondad + Spiderson GC) 

**chïld:** mr stark

 **chïld:** i have an idea

**NO:** no

**chïld:** pls

**NO:** ok what’s up

**chïld:** you should make a GC

**NO:** …

 **NO:** peter if this is about you, ted, and MJ’s gc

 **NO:** you know I’m flattered but that’s kinda sus 

**chïld:** first of all, you using slang isn’t allowed remember, rule 8?

 **chïld:** second NO MR.STARK THAT”S NOT WHAT I MEANT

**NO:** pk

 **NO:** ok*

**chïld:** pk

 **chïld:** ok but!

**chïld:** have you thought about what I said 

**NO:** kid

 **NO:** i’m not gonna lie and say I haven’t

 **NO:** but there’s a lot of lost love between us

**chïld:** maybe it doesn’t have to be lost

**NO:** that’s very poetic 

**NO:** but i think it’ll do more harm than good

**chïld:** maybe

 **chïld:** but maybe it could help y’all patch up

 **chïld:** y’know

 **chïld:** so things aren’t ridiculously awkward in the tower

**NO:** …

 **NO:** it could get worse

**chïld:** but it could also get better

 **chïld:** and isn’t communication a huge reason this whole thing happened in the first place

**NO:** dmn peter

 **NO:** you didn’t have to call me out like that

**chïld:** mr. stark, we promised to be honest to each other!

**NO:** i know kid

 **NO:** i just don’t know

**chïld:** well idk how the avengers would react but if nothing else it’ll give you some closure before they come

 **chïld:** and it’ll open a line of communication that’s more light hearted and in some ways easier to maneuver because there’s always like DMs, or blocking right?

 **chïld:** wouldn’t it be better to do that before they come to the compound?

**NO:** I’ll probably be at the tower tbh

**chïld:** ofc if u don’t wanna EVER talk to the rouges I’ll never push you

**NO:** no no

 **NO:** kid you’re right

 **NO:** besides, it’ll be good for the economy

**chïld:** …

 **chïld:** did you download tik tok again

**NO:** no…

**chïld:** I’m coming over right now

**NO:** nO

**chïld:** I REFUSE TO LET YOU HAVE TIK TOK MR.STARK

 **chïld:** IF I CAN’T HAVE IT NEITHER CAN YOU

**NO:** IT’S NOT TIK TOK 

**NO:** IT’S INSTAGRAM REELS

**chïld:** …

 **chïld:** fine

 **chïld:** but you’re on thin fcking ice

* * *

**rat chat ** (midtown GC) 

**simp of simps, peter:** _*mr.stark_tik_tok_references.jpg*_

**simp of simps, peter:** i can’t believe mr.stark knows tik tok references 

**eyes of heaven, ned:** well now we know

**simp of simps, peter:** [_*the_more_you_know_tim_and_moby.jpg*_](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Wxnx4UWYvsulIBcFIkju9zG34RxlOVp1/view?usp=sharing)

**eyes of heaven, ned:** tim and moby 🥵

**simp of simps, peter:** STOPPP

**slayer of p-word, mj:** His face haunts my dreams

 **slayer of p-word, mj:** [_*moby_zoomed_in_face.jpg*_](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nNyW-ipCCVn_2QQUuohAnZxczdlDGYiR/view?usp=sharing)

**eyes of heaven, ned:** moby is sexy wdym

**simp of simps, peter:** dreams or nightmares?

**slayer of p-word, mj:** yes

**simp of simps, peter:** moby wants to commit arson

**eyes of heaven, ned:** so do i peter

**simp of simps, peter:** fair enough

**slayer of p-word, mj:** those are the eyes of a ~~man~~ robot who will stop at nothing to see the world burn

**eyes of heaven, ned:** and what about it?

**simp of simps, peter:** good for him

**eyes of heaven, ned:** at least he’s not problematic

 **eyes of heaven, ned:** if he wants to end the world i’m down

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo this was gonna be one long chapter but then I hit a writing dump bc I'm procrastinating on writing the Avengers GC 
> 
> apparently being overwhelmed by big GCs transferred over to writing to akldjlajdks I hate it here >:(
> 
> anyways I promise I'll stop having filler chapters and get to the avengers...
> 
> ... in two chapters :P
> 
> anyways, please lemme know what you think!!!
> 
> Love you!!!
> 
> ~vee (vix)


	4. a trip down memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> establishing the avengers (chat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is a little late, i've had a busy day!

* * *

Users: 

** avengers ** ([old] avengers GC) 

**you know who I am:** tony

**wörm 2:** peter

** rat chat ** (midtown GC) 

**simp of simps, peter:** peter

**eyes of heaven, ned:** ned

**slayer of p-word, mj:** MJ

**karen** : karen the AI ( _role -_ bot) 

** avengers topic ** (avengers [current] GC) 

**wörm 2:** peter

**you know who i am:** tony

**cap’n:** steve

* * *

** avengers ** ([old] avengers GC) 

**_[you know who I am_ ** _has added 1 member to server]_

**wörm 2:** OH WORM???

 **wörm 2:** …

 **wörm 2:** wait y are there already texts in this 

**you know who I am:** why do you think squirt

**wörm 2:** IS THIS THE OLD AVENGERS CHAT

 **wörm 2:** ALKSKDKLDKS

**wörm 2:** wait mr. stark why are there deleted messages

**you know who I am:** don’t worry about it

**wörm 2:** too late

**you know who I am:** would you believe me if i said it was confidential?

**wörm 2:** now I wouldn’t

**you know who I am:** rats

**wörm 2:** maybe you should just amek a new server instead?

 **wörm 2:** make*

 **wörm 2:** y’know so the rogues don’t ask questions

**you know who I am:** amek

**wörm 2:** I’M ON A COMPUTER SHUTSJSK

**you know who I am:** lmao

 **you know who I am:** but yes that’s a great idea pete

 **you know who I am:** thank you

**wörm 2:** pk

**you know who I am:** betrayal

**_[you know who I am_ ** _has removed 1 member from server]_

* * *

** rat chat ** (midtown GC) 

**simp of simps, peter:** dmn the avengers had a gc _way_ back when

**eyes of heaven, ned:** makes sense

**simp of simps, peter:** apparently mr.stark removed everyone

**slayer of p-word, mj:** makes sense

**simp of simps, peter:** and when he re-added me there were deleted messages

**eyes of heaven, ned:** 👀

**slayer of p-word, mj:** tea???

**simp of simps, peter:** get this

 **simp of simps, peter:** when I did some cursory clicking around

 **simp of simps, peter:** the timestamp is from 11 months ago

**eyes of heaven, ned:** _*[beyoncé_meme_but_it_says_civil war???.jpg](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WtKIgCyIYLyAU_mQQ6fKgsR1NPTwQ1O2/view?usp=sharing)*_

**simp of simps, peter:** yeah so after that I decided not to push it

**slayer of p-word, mj:** wise choice

**simp of simps, peter** : omg thank

**slayer of p-word, mj:** i take it back

**simp of simps, peter:** :(

**eyes of heaven, ned:** yo that reminded me of how long we’ve had our gc

**slayer of p-word, mj:** remember when we made it after BTS’s song dropped

**eyes of heaven, ned:** you’re literally only bringing that up bc that was _my_ embarrassing middle school phase

**slayer of p-word, mj:** _*and_what_about_it_ariana_grande.gif*_

**simp of simps, peter:** and it got smaller and smaller and smaller 

**eyes of heaven, ned:** until it was just us

**simp of simps, peter:** man that was like forever ago

**eyes of heaven, ned:** bruh it’s been like 2 years

 **eyes of heaven, ned:** since this started

**simp of simps, peter:** yeah, but that’s just the discord server

 **simp of simps, peter:** hasn’t it been like 4 since we had a gc period

**slayer of p-word, mj:** oh no 2 was the line gc before this

**simp of simps, peter:** wait fr?

**eyes of heaven, ned:** yeah 4 years would have been 6th grade

**simp of simps, peter:** wait...

 **simp of simps, peter:** wait fckth

**slayer of p-word, mj:** lmao

**simp of simps, peter:** listen I don’t have math this semester

 **simp of simps, peter:** I get a pass

**eyes of heaven, ned:** honey you couldn't even figure out what 5 days before the 25th was

 **eyes of heaven, ned:** it’s ok

**simp of simps, peter:** ALADKKDKEE SHUT UP

**eyes of heaven, ned:** make me❤️

**slayer of p-word, mj:** are you guys kissing

 **slayer of p-word, mj:** …

 **slayer of p-word, mj:** they’re kissing aren’t they

 **slayer of p-word, mj:** sigh

**slayer of p-word, mj:** karen play _Alone Again_ by _Chad Fischer_

**karen:** playing _Alone Again_ by _Chad Fischer_

* * *

** avengers topic ** (avengers [current] GC)

**wörm 2:** omg love the name

**you know who i am:** why thank you

**wörm 2:** wait there are only 7 peeps in this

**you know who i am:** oh shit

**_[you know who I am_ ** _has added 4 members to server]_

**you know who i am:** forgot the new rouge avengers

**wörm 2:** ajksjljd oxymoron

**you know who i am:** well that’s rude

 **you know who i am:** don't call people morons kid

**wörm 2:** AKLSJD MR. STARK

 **wörm 2:** THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT

**you know who i am:** btw u know this isn’t our server right?

**wörm 2:** …

 **wörm 2:** WAIT

**you know who i am:** so everyone can see this 

**wörm 2:** i fcked up

_[_ **_wörm 2_ ** _has left server]_

**you know who i am:** that little

_[_ **_you know who i am_ ** _has added 1 member to server]_

_[_ **_you know who i am_ ** _has removed the_ **LEAVE GROUP** _feature from server]_

**you know who i am:** ha

**wörm 2:** YOU CAN’T DO THAT

 **wörm 2:** DISCORD DOESN’T HAVE THAT FEATURE

**you know who i am:** it does now

**wörm 2:** dang nab you and your fancy gadgets 

**you know who i am:** :)

**wörm 2:** why is no one else active?

**you know who i am:** bc it’s the dead of night at wakanda

**wörm 2:** ah worm

~~~~

**cap’n:** the hell

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and lovelies, we will have actually avengers interaction next chapterrrrr, is there a term for slow-burn friendships? because i guess that's what this is lol 
> 
> another thing, let me know if the links are working ok?
> 
> anyways, last house-keeping thing, I'll be posting a new Tony Stark AU soon, so keep your eyes peeled for that if you're interested, it's a spy AU!!!
> 
> love y'all!!
> 
> \- vee

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments and leave a kudo too!
> 
> love you!!!  
> ~vix
> 
> ~~~
> 
> come chat with me on my socials!
> 
> Main Tumblr: @the-fifth-marauder101
> 
> Marvel Tumblr: @the-aven-gen-zers
> 
> Insta: @the_fifth_marauder102


End file.
